dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pasta (Gurumes Army)
|movie debut = "Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies |Race=Earthling |Gender=Female |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Allegiance=Gurumes Army |FamConnect= }} is one of King Gurumes' top henchmen in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. She can be considered to be the true main antagonist of the film, as she was manipulating Gurumes the whole time in order to get the Blood Rubies for herself.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Appearance Pasta is a young attractive women that has long, curly orange hair and blue eyes. Personality Biography Dragon Ball ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' Pasta teams up with Bongo to obtain all of the Dragon Balls for King Gurumes in exchange for the Blood Rubies that lay in his land. Using an airplane they head to Mount Paozu where they steal Goku's Dragon Ball and replace it with a gold coin as payment. Goku and Bulma pursue them in a airplane of their own to get back the Dragon Ball but Pasta takes to the gunner on the plane and shoots them down. She eventually follows them to Kame House having tracked down the location of two other Dragon Balls via Submarine and orders the command of the island being struck with pick pocket missiles. They retrieve one of the Dragon Balls before heading back to King Gurumes to report the situation. When Goku and the others head to Pansy's homeland to confront King Gurumes. Yamcha attempts to fight her at Gurumes' castle when she attacks the gang, but after her cowl and goggles are knocked off, he becomes frozen due to his fear of pretty girls. She is seen again later when the Dragon Balls restore the Land of Gurumes and despairs upon seeing the blood rubies being removed from the land. Goku finds Pasta and gives her back her gold coin. Power Pasta had enough skill to dodge several of Yamcha's strikes before knocking him down with a kick, however Yamcha had froze up at the time due to his fright of being around pretty girls. Equipment *'Gun' – Used to attack Yamcha at Gurumes' castle. **'Beam Machine Gun' – Used on her airplane to attack Bulma and Goku. Was named and appears as her super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Rocket Launcher' – Used on her airplane to attack Bulma and Goku. *'Grenades' – Used to attack the Dragon Team at Gurumes' castle. In Dokkan Battle, she throws one as the finisher for her Beam Machine Gun Super Attack. *'Airplane' - A aircraft used by Pasta in the film. *'Flying Disc' - A disc shaped hover board used for aerial combat by the Gurumes Army. Used by Pasta to fly in Dokkan Battle due to her inability to use ki-based Flight. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Pasta first appeared as a playable character in Dokkan Battle who can be purchased for 1500 Blood Rubies at Baba's Shop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Mami Koyama *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Edie Mirman **BLT dub: Teryl Rothery **AB Groupe dub: Jodie Forrest **Funimation dub: Kate Oxley *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Adriana Pissardini *Greek dub: Konstantina Koutsiou Battles ;Films *Pasta vs. Bulma *Pasta, Bongo, and Gurumes Army soldiers vs. Master Roshi (Max Power) *Pasta vs. Yamcha Trivia *Pasta is the series first female film antagonist and the only female antagonist who can be considered the true antagonist of the film she appears in. It was not until the Dragon Ball Z era film Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound that another female antagonist would appear in the form of the Galaxy Soldier Zangya. As a result Pasta is the only female human antagonist to appear in a Dragon Ball film. **Interestingly, both women have orange hair and fight against Yamcha at some point in their respective films. *Pasta's design largely recycles Launch's bad form. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Former Villains